


Worth Waiting For

by 2trangerMcDanger



Series: Space Solkat [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Outerspace, Rebellion, Space AU, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: You hear the automatic door open, a machinal voice announcing it to the empty and dim room. “Captain,” Sollux says, and it purrs out of him in the most unprofessional way ever. He makes this little slightly smirky expression with his eyebrows cocked just so that gives you barrels of nostalgia for his pale, ugly nerd ass that you knew when you were kids. Now, though, you find him significantly less ugly.×××Draft 1
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: Space Solkat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Worth Waiting For

You had spent the entire night at your desk, reading important documents, signing said documents, writing important documents, over and over and over again for hours and hours

You flex your hand, outstretching the fingers and then squeezing them tightly into your fist. You can feel each joint crack and pop. All the “paper-work” is written before you in holographic text, but that doesn’t mean it’s good for your old bones.

Rebellion is such a bitch.

When you decided you’d be leading a humble platoon of a few ragtag idiots to freedom and equality, you imagined a life of excitement, stabbing and slicing and grinding your boot into the faces of your oppressors to say “LOOK AT ME, IM STRONGER THAN YOU ARE _DESPITE_ MY BLOOD COLOR.” And it would feel _so good_. Even now, thinking about it at your stupid crowded desk, full of cartridges and flash drives, it feels good. But once you’re brought back to the land of reality, it’s dull.

It’s not like you _never_ get to do any of that cool shit, it’s just that right after you have to skedaddle _quick_ and hide out for a few perigees. It’s good to have company for that. Speaking of company…

You hear the automatic door open, a machinal voice announcing it to the empty and dim room. “Captain,” Sollux says, and it purrs out of him in the most unprofessional way ever. He makes this little slightly smirky expression with his eyebrows cocked just so that gives you barrels of nostalgia for his pale, ugly nerd ass that you knew when you were kids. Now, though, you find him significantly less ugly.

“Second Commander.” You say back to him, trying to mimic his tone. There’s not a first commander, of course. There never was. He mostly pilots the ship, ( _externally,_ you’ll point out, unless the very rare and dire situation occurs that he pilots it internally) and also does complicated technological repairs.

When you’re in front of your crew, things are overly sterile. As far as they know, the two of you are strictly coworkers. He even rarely speaks up during meetings, and even more rarely will he interact with any of the crew besides your or any of your other Alternia friends you took with you. 

But you’re not in front of your crew, and coworkers don’t saunter over and put their stupid butt all over your desk.

Your eyes scan him up and down quickly. He’s wearing a simple button-up white shirt and black slacks, mismatched socks on, god it’s like he never grew up. “You’re not wearing your uniform.” You say a bit stupidly and smirk at him.

“Technically I’m not on the clock.” 

“It’s not your day off, is it?”

“What days off.” And the two of you share a laugh. “No, I just finished early.” You’re glad he somewhat grew into his too-big teeth from when you were younger. They fit into his mouth more neatly instead of cramming everything all together.

You stand up from your chair to not only stretch your legs but to stand in front of him, between his knees and put your paws on his hips affectionately. He doesn’t react at all besides smiling and raising an eyebrow at you.

Dating has been hard in the middle of what is essentially war. As much as you’d love to take Sollux into your red quadrant, right now just isn’t the time. He knows and understands, even has the same opinion. You two go weeks without seeing each other despite being on the same ship just from how vastly different your jobs are and the vastly different things they require you to do. When you’re not out giving intel to Terezi and Vriska (who became mates after you all got off-planet, geez must be _nice_ ) about highblood bafoons, criminals who inconvenience you specifically and your goals, you stuck on paperwork duty, getting intel, bribing and intimidating highbloods, taking out trolls who know too much and aren’t willing to get on your side, spreading news of what you’re all about, your manifesto one might call it. You’re spread across the galaxy so thin you can see stars through your bones. You can’t even imagine what batshit bonkers work Sollux has to keep up with.

Maybe that’s why he stays quiet and never talks to people, he doesn’t want to get attached to anyone and risk falling red when he’s already expressed interest in you. Or maybe it’s because he doesn’t care about interacting with trolls he ultimately doesn’t give a shit about and he has shit to do.

But when you tuck your head under his jaw, lightly kissing his neck, and sliding your rough hands under his shirt just to touch at his waist and his almost charcoal skin, none of that matters. Nothing in the galaxy matters when he’s under your touch, arms draped over your shoulders. You pull away from his neck, kissing up to his cheek and staring into his blank eyes. You see your reflection back, and it bothers you a little, but you know he’s looking at you. The two of your press your foreheads together, and you close to eyes to go in for a kiss.

When you’re in this moment, you feel as if you’re outside floating in space without a care in the world, but a sharp metallic sliding sound and the automated voice announcing the door opening snaps you back into your present body.

You nearly leap out of your skin and grab Sollux by the ankles to use as a hammer, but when you turn around, you just see this smaller olive girl, skin still somewhat pale to show how young she is. She’s clutching a box with scribbles on it.

Heat rises to your face as you quickly assess the situation and what it must look like. Instead of trying to deny it, you straighten and smooth your uniform and speed walk her out of the room, the door closing behind you.

“Do you have any idea how rude it is to waltz your fucking ass into the Captain’s office? Don’t answer that because I’m currently giving you a front seat lesson on how rude it is, the answer is _very rude._ Sure, this time it was a free period, but maybe next time I’m in the middle of a personal meeting over hologram with the Empress’ Shit dance monkey himself, getting unbelievable important information on how to break into her palace and the best plant explosives, and now you’ve barged into the place, with whatever it is you have, and the entire mission is ruined! Shit dance money hangs up and won’t return my calls so now we have no one on the inside and—oh, sh—c’mon…” You’re elbow deep in trying your best to rip this Private a new one when little green tears well up in her big, still gray eyes (geez she probably hasn’t been off-planet for more than half a sweep, she’s so young) and she’s clutching whatever it is she needs to give to you closer to her chest.

You run a hand through your hair and sigh, rolling your eyes just a bit, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get all angry and upset, well I did, but you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry, I really am. What’s your name? Yeah, take tomorrow night off, you work hard. Let me take this…whatever it is.” You take the box and notice that the scribblers were in bright red and Terezi’s quirk. You groan and tuck the parcel under your arm. Whatever it is, it can wait.

The poor girl, probably traumatized, scampers away and you go back into your office. Sollux is still on his desk exactly where you left him. Except his legs are cross and he’s on his palm husk. When he looks up at you, he smiles.

“What you do to that poor subordinate, KK? Did you make her cry??” He laughs some, tsk-ing at you. Hearing your nickname from him makes your pumper do a million backflips and you sit back down at your chair, taking his hand and idly stroking the skin there. “How can you be the good guy if you go around making little grubs cry?? I bet you were her hero, what a cold son of a bitch you are.”

“I’m not so worried about people thinking I’m the bad guy, I’m worried about her going around and telling people what she saw.”

“And what did she see.” He says plainly, showing how ridiculous he thinks it all is.

“She saw me! Captain Karkat Vantas, big, tough intimidating space captain cuddling up with the pilot! While I’m working! Sollux, I’m supposed to be working! And you’re—”

“Distracting you?” He says and quickly slides from the desk into your lap on the chair. He’s sitting sideways, not straddling you. “Everyone who’s known you for even an hour already knows you’re a big softy, who cares. I’d rather have some softy with tightass tendency be my leader than a fascist,” he says, running his long soft hands through your unruly, thick as always hair, and pulls you into a kiss, finally.

It had been weeks since you’ve seen each other, but it’d been so much longer since you’ve kissed him, and it feels like heaven in space.

You two stay there for a long while, his hands holding your face and hair and yours at his lower back under his shirt again, his skin soft and warm. You’re glad you’re with a lowblood. Not just because dating a highblood would probably be a lot of work, but because he’s nice to touch. You try touching him more, a hand sliding into the back of his pants and he makes a soft little noise that makes little sparkles go up in your thorax.

Sollux pulls from the kiss and he bites his lip, sighing from his nose. He gives a few firm rubs into your neck with his fingers and it feels so nice until he mumbles “After we win….” And trails off. You know what that means.

Dating has been hard in the middle of what is essentially a war. But keeping your dick in your pants when you finally get to see your object of affection is a smidge harder. A troll has needs, but society’s needs are more urgent and less petty. It’s been an unspoken rule or open secret that you can take care of fun stuff after the hard stuff is finished. That doesn’t make it easy.

“After we win.” You repeat to him a little dejected, and take your hands away from under his clothes, keeping them at his waist.

“You shouldn’t even be awake right now, what time is it.” He’s trying to make things less awkward, sitting up and shifting his weight around. You’re almost 15 and you feel like you’re 6. You don’t reach for your palmhusk or look at your wall clock for the time, you just shrug. “Yeah, we should both go to sleep.” There’s a beat of silence, wherein neither of you moves from where you're sitting and he plays with the collar of your shirt some. “Come to my cabin.” You finally say, a little too quickly.

Without hesitation, he answers, “Okay.” Like he knew you’d ask.

It takes no time at all to get to your cabin, and the two of you fuck around the entire time, shoving and laughing and teasing.

Your living space is by far the largest and most empty room on the whole ship. You didn’t own a lot of possession _before_ you went off-planet, but now it really shows. The only thing in it is your ‘coon, a chest of drawers for clothing, and a reclining platform that you rarely use.

Seeing each other naked isn’t an issue. You’ve known each other so long, been through so much together, seeing Sollux naked is like looking at yourself. If you had functioning self-esteem and the ability to see good in your appearance. You’re sure he feels the same.

You lock the door before sliding into the ‘coon with him, all cuddly and comfortable. You kiss his horn and he shoves your shoulder. It feels like being young again, how being young should feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know i have a tumblr where i post my crackheaded sollux and solkat content?  
> follow me at steph-is-asleep


End file.
